


Hidden Fees

by Inappropriateggplant



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Knotting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Macro/Micro, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Penis In Vagina Sex, Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Predator/Prey, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Shameless Smut, Soft Vore, Vaginal Fingering, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-24 00:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inappropriateggplant/pseuds/Inappropriateggplant
Summary: Aziraphale had always found himself curious of the demon, watching from a distance in hopes to catch one of the moments he opened his mouth wide to swallow something down. It never really occurred to him that he had a bit more than a casual interest.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 209





	Hidden Fees

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I really wrote this huh? This is nothing but self-indulgence and appealing to a very niche audience. Make sure to READ THE TAGS and enjoy if it's your kinda thing.  
> Update: now featuring art (link at at the end)

There wasn't a particular time the angel could remember throughout their time together that he started to notice a shift in his perspective of Crowley, or any reaction he felt when he watched the beast clamp his jaw down on some of the plentiful fruits in Eden- only to spit it out soon enough and complain about the sandy flavor. It'd come as a surprise when he really stopped to observe, take a good look in at the slender, sharp teeth and imagine what it'd feel like to run his fingers down them. 

He hid the thought at the back of his mind, taking to watching from a distance. The demon took on the shape of a very large snake a majority of the time back then, though had resigned to saving such a form for when he was in the privacy of his flat or Aziraphale's shop. He always looked so much more relaxed when he did, curling around furniture and the angel's limbs as he found a nice patch of warmth or sunlight. Being bipedal wasn't always all that it was cracked up to be, he said.

He remembered waiting with a morbid sort of curiosity, wondering if the beast might try to sample a small animal or two from the garden after sin entered the world. If his kind was as beastly and feral as he'd been told, then surely he'd enjoy sinking those teeth down into an innocent animal. Of course he would be certain to stop the fiend in an instant if he ever tried such a thing, keep all of Her creatures safe and happy, but was interested in the idea of watching those first few seconds unfold nonetheless. Crawly never seemed much one for living meals either, shrugging it off when asked as too much of a hassle to even bother, and the angel once again tried to bury such thoughts away.

Such a curiosity was only natural when new to a world like this, but not quite prudent for a principality like himself.

It wasn't until one afternoon when they were talking in a clearing, having spent a good portion of the day "interrogating" each other as he liked to call it back then, that he saw another demon making its way through the bushes. Even then he knew that it would get one or both of them in serious trouble if they were seen together- without any kind of weapon gouged in the other's neck anyway. He couldn't bare the thought of hurting Crawly, even if he was nothing but an evildoer. He'd been such nice company, and had hardly seemed sadistic in his actions.

The angel felt panic rising up, wondering if he should try to hide before they were seen, but Crawly was already ahead of his thoughts. The beast transformed into his monstrous form, tail lashing and body undulating fiercely as he surged towards Aziraphale. 

The angel hardly had a moment to comprehend what was happening before the serpent captured him in his jaw, the lights of the day dimming as he felt himself slide down its throat in a few deep gulps. He remembered the racing of his heart, wondering if this was the demon's plan all along, to gain his trust and make a meal out of him to impress others of his kind. He remembered the warmth, the slippery surroundings that held him tightly in place as he weakly struggled.

He heard a bit of talking, resigning to wait as his arms were pinned by his sides. He felt strange, almost like his body was melting, but not in an unpleasant way at all. His mind was buzzing, skin sensitive to every shift.

A few more minutes passed before there were contractions all around, being thrust back upwards till he tumbled out on the grass in a messy heap, Crawly changing back into his Earthly form and slumping down next to him. His mouth covered in drool, pooling out onto the ground. He looked a bit sick.

"You better be grateful, angel. Do you know how much that took out of me?" he grumbled, arms rubbing at his stomach with a grimace. "I thought my throat was going to burst. I severely underestimated how much I'd need to contort just to get you down."

"You-you-" he stammered, head swirling with possible retorts for doing something so unexpected, to a soldier of Heaven nonetheless. "How could you do that?!" he snapped, nerves on fire as he trembled and held his arms tightly. "I was just beginning to let my guard down around you, and-", he panted a few times, feeling cool in the wind that swept softly over his wet skin.

"I'm sorry, alright? I didn't really have a choice. Would you have preferred to get sliced to bits? I'm sure Hell would be positively thrilled, but I assumed you wouldn't mind putting up with that for just a few minutes instead. No need to get all huffy."

Aziraphale continued to shudder, body strangely tender after the ordeal. He couldn't bear to look at the beast, his eyes constantly sliding back down to the mouth that had just a moment ago closed around him. 

"Angel? Did it hurt? You look peculiar." That was one word to describe it, but right now he didn't currently have enough words within his Earthly knowledge to come up with a description that could match. "Did my teeth catch on your skin or something? Maybe-"

Aziraphale shot up to his feet, glaring down at the puzzled beast below. His perfectly white wings were now all damp and sticky, a few feathers stuck to the ground. And Crawly's mouth.

"You should be utterly ashamed of yourself! Defiling a principality as if I was nothing but a-a-" he searched his head for thoughts, but kept peering back down to the reddened mouth that tightened together with tension at his words. Logic told him he should be furious, though he felt no anger. He felt so many things at once. "I never want to speak with you again! You're a horrid monster, nothing but a lowly beast!" He instantly felt guilty for saying such things to the demon. He'd only tried to help, but there were simply too many things mingling in his head to bother trying to sort through it properly. Anger was easy to understand, easy to convey. 

"I told you I was sorry, don't get mad!" he said, beginning to stand up. "Wait, angel-where are you going?" Aziraphale felt a pang of sorrow at his words, knowing the beast hadn't done anything wrong to begin with, but...there was something wrong with himself. He knew it, he could feel it, and it was growing every second he spent near Crawly. He needed to get away.

-

Time had changed both of them in so many ways, long since having forgotten the whole incident as they grew closer together. It would've seemed so silly in hindsight, getting upset about a little thing like that.

What would've been the end of the world had come and gone, and after all the worry and struggles to save the things they'd come to love, they found time to rest and find a peaceful existence in each other's company. There was nobody else he felt safer with, in fact, and nobody else he'd rather spend the rest of eternity with. Things had certainly changed, hadn't they?

Any memory of that day so long ago would've been lost to eternity if it wasn't for something that had occurred a few hours prior, when Aziraphale was enjoying piping hot slice of strawberry pie in a quiet corner of a coffee shop with his companion. Coffee steamed to his left, fresh Spring air spilling in whenever a customer opened the swinging doors.

"I promise you'll like it." the angel started, pointing towards a section he'd cut especially for the demon. "It's fresh out of the oven. A crisp, sugary glaze on the crust, and center absolutely melts when you bite down on it!" he all but rambled, knowing already there wasn't really any point in trying to convince his husband of enjoying a nice dessert. "I don't know how you manage to resist these, darling, I really don't. Why don't you-"

Crowley glared as he picked up a fork that'd been sadly forgotten by his side till now, tapping it on the piece for the few seconds with a grimace and plucked it up. 

"Three thousand, eight hundred and twenty-two. That's how many times you've asked me to try the food, angel." he growled, swinging his utensil around as if to emphasize his words. "I've been keeping track."

"Oh...sorry, I didn't mean to hound you." he muttered, wiping his mouth with a shrug. "I never really noticed. I suppose it's only natural to want to share something I love with someone I care about, isn't it?" he said softly, taking a little sip of his drink with a happy sigh. "I'll stop if you really dislike it that much. It's a habit, so you'll have to remind me."

"Look, I'll eat just this one bite. Just this once. Will that even things out?" he grumbled, bringing it closer as he looked down at it in disgust. "Guh...so many atoms in this one lump. How do you manage entire mouthfuls of it?" Aziraphale looked confusedly at him, already distracted by the smell of a plate of berry tarts he noticed a human eating a few tables over. 

"You don't have to, dear, really. I promise I'll try not to..." he trailed off, watching Crowley regard the piece for a moment before curling his tongue around it and sliding it in his mouth. He kept a scowl on his face the entire time, though the angel wasn't at all focused on that. He found the sight of those pointed teeth quite interesting, how dark and red the inside of his mouth was as it opened wide to catch the thing on his tongue, not even bothering to chew. "-nudge."

"I think we're far past that." he complained, sucking his thumb as if to rid the taste from his mouth. "But it's alright. I know you're just trying to help me enjoy the same things you do." he sighed, lacing his hands together behind his head as he leaned back in his chair. "Still tastes like sand."

Aziraphale was feeling something long-forgotten begin to stir up in himself. He already knew what a majority of the sensations were, after all this time inhabiting such a form, but there was something more behind it all. A tug drawing him closer. He couldn't get his eyes off the demon's mouth, shift his thoughts away from how soft and warm that tongue looked as it wrapped around sticky crust, how dreadfully tender it must feel despite its strength.

His heart was beginning to hammer in his chest, and he knew he needed to get away. 

"I think I've had quite enough to eat, dear. Can we...can we go home now?" he whispered, as if the whole world was watching. 

"Hm? Wouldn't you like something else? You were practically drooling when we walked in here and saw the selection."

"No, I'm quite satisfied."

"You don't want to go for a walk somewhere? Maybe catch a show or-"

" _Crowley_." he said suddenly, voice sharper than he meant it to be, "I want to go home. Stay here if you wish but I'm leaving." He felt shameful for using such a tone on his lover after having such a nice afternoon, after everything he'd done to make him especially happy.

He started walking away, hearing the demon clamor to stand up and wipe the few crumbs off his shirt. He almost wanted Crowley to stay away, yet at the same time he wanted more than anything to have him close. It was too much all at once, and he just focused on the sudden rush of air that met his face as he opened the door and started the trek home.

-

"You sure you're okay, angel?" came Crowley's voice from the hallway, the angel feeling a bit more relaxed now that they were safely tucked away back in their cottage. He was carrying a cup of tea in one hand, a book in the other; all the ingredients necessary for helping his angel unwind on bad days. "You seemed so eager to try everything when we walked in, I just assumed we'd spend the entire afternoon out. Did I say something wrong?" he mumbled as he sat down on the cushy sofa next to him, handing the cup over as he slouched down comfortably.

"No no, I assure you. Nothing like that." he sighed, taking the tea in hand and looking down at it somberly. "I had a wonderful day."

"Then why the long face? Something in the pie?"

"Maybe..." he whispered, hoping it was nothing but a bit too much sugar and caffeine that made him feel so giddy right now. He tried looking at his husband, but stopped himself as he heard the demon yawn deeply.

"In any case, no point in worrying. You didn't even take your coat off, how can you possibly relax?" he questioned, motioning to the rigid angel. "Need some help with that?"

"Ah, no. I'll tend to it in a moment." he muttered as he took an especially long gulp of the minty drink. "I'm a bit cold anyway."

"Hm? Want a blanket? Maybe we can curl up together and watch one of your favorites." he started listing out some ideas, but the angel was much distracted by every motion of his jaw as his lips curved around every syllable. Each time he could see just a hint of his teeth, tongue touching the ridge of his mouth. Canines flashed in the light of lamps, and he shifted farther into the couch. "...Angel?"

Aziraphale was more grateful than ever that he could simply take ahold of the demon's shirt collar whenever he wanted to and pull him close, shoving their lips together in a sudden movement. It wasn't at all unwelcomed, a bewildered sound coming from Crowley's throat, but he eagerly pressed in. 

"So _that's_ why you wanted to come home so soon, hm?" he muttered as they parted, grinning as he watched the angel wriggle closer. "Is my angel feeling a little frisky today?"

"It's not...that." he breathed, eyes tracking over the moving lips that he wanted to savor him in every way. 

"Then what is it? Want to stay like this for a while? I certainly wouldn't mind." he mumbled, already closing in for another kiss. "Though you have to promise I'll get to wrap up with you in a blanket afterwards, no matter what we do."

"Of course...darling, you're so very good to me. So thoughtful and kind, and..."

" _-And?_ What's on your mind?" Aziraphale's heart picked up, breath puffing as his eyes darted continuously down at the demon's mouth and back into his eyes. "You're all jumpy."

"I'm...not-" his thoughts clouded as he reach up a thumb to rub over the demon's bottom lip, holding it there as he stared. "...Oh dear..."

"What? Tell me what you're thinking. You just leave me guess-mm!" he was cut off as the finger slid inside, resting between cheek and gum. Crowley looked at the angel, puzzled, and hesitantly opened his jaw wider.

"I'm sorry...is this alright? I just...want to get a better look." he muttered, finger curling to pull the cheek farther open. The demon jerked out a nod, leaning in a bit to allow the hand to drift in further. "My Heavens...your teeth are so lovely." he pressed in another finger, coaxing the mouth to relax further. He grazed one against his tongue, watching it slide out to meet his touch with admiration. He pressed a pinkie in between the slit of it, gliding up one side and then the other.

Crowley tried to reply, but his words got muffled by another finger that crept its way in. "Just stunning. I can't believe I get to have you all to myself." He felt breath against his hand, and reluctantly pulled back, eyes staying on the sight for a moment longer. 

"...Angel?" he breathed, cheeks rosy and eyes dilated as he waited for some kind of response. "I'm not complaining, not at all, but what the _fuck_ has gotten into you? Have you taken up dentistry? Because I'd be more than willing to be your client." 

"I..." he trailed, crawling closer to nuzzle his face into Crowley's shoulder. He breathed in the comforting, familiar scent, squeezing his hands into the softness of his shirt. "I want...to get closer." he said quietly, fidgeting with a few buttons at his collar. 

"Hm? You could've told me, it's not as though we've never made love before. What, did you want to try something new? Is that why you're being all secretive?" he said with a small chuckle, rubbing a line down Aziraphale's hair and back. "I can't believe I'm saying it like that now. _Making love._ How dreadfully _proper_. I think you're beginning to rub off on me, angel."

"Not quite. Oh dear, where do I even begin...how can I ask something like this?" he murmured into the fabric, voice muffled and small.

"Come on now. What'sit? You don't have to hide anything from me of all people."

"...I'm going to do something a bit different now, and I don't want you to laugh, okay?" he whispered, sitting up and turning his head to avoid meeting the demon's eyes. 

"Of course. Why would I-" he started, watching in confusion as the angel stood to his feet, standing rigidly for a good minute till he snapped his fingers and a flash of light shot through the room. He winced at the sudden brightness, rubbing his eyes and looking around in alarm as he realized Aziraphale had disappeared. "Angel? What, have you turned yourself invisible? I've seen this trick before you know."

"Ah...no. Down here." came his voice, harder to hear. Crowley followed the sound down to the carpet, staring with a baffled expression as he saw the form of his angel- now about the size of a mouse. "Please don't laugh. You-I see that!" he grumbled, seeing the sides of the demon's mouth quickly pulling upwards, biting his lip to keep his composure. "You said you wouldn't..."

"No, no. I promise I won't." he choked out, bending down with his palms cupped together for Aziraphale to climb onto. " _This_ is what you were so nervous about? I change forms all the time. Why would I find this strange in any way?" He looked down with a smile at the now-tiny angel, resting his hands in his lap. Aziraphale sat properly, legs together under himself, a nearly inaudible hum at the back of his throat as he tried to calm himself. 

"That's good to hear at least. Can you...bring me higher?" His pulse was pounding in his ears, looking up at his enormous husband. The hands carrying him were so warm, and he could feel the ridges against his knees. Well, the night wasn't going too badly so far. There was still time for it all to backfire, but right now things seemed alright. He felt entirely safe, held in such a loving grasp.

"Although I will say it's strange that you're not all squeaky." he muttered, bringing his hands in closer so they rested against his chest. He squinted his eyes down at the angel, tilting his head to study him."Your voice is still surprisingly deep, even if more small and quiet."

"You used to talk fairly normally as a snake back in Eden, you fiend." 

"Right, right. I don't know why you were so reluctant to try this, angel. Changing out of your regular corporation feels good, doesn't it?" he miracled a pocket to appear on his shirt just so that he could gently drop the angel into it. He held it open, looking down with a smirk. "See? Isn't it nice to get into little nooks you never would've been able to slither into? If you plan on making this a hobby, I'd really suggest you give a snake a go. You've never understood the pleasure of a patch of sunlight till you feel it shining down on cold scales. Maybe we could burrow together, do some proper hibernating this Winter."

Aziraphale could feel the thump of a heartbeat against his ear, warmth permeating around in his little shelter. 

"Crowley." he said, reaching his hands to grip at the finger that held the pocket open. He wrapped his arms around it, letting it carry him back up till he wobbled back onto a waiting palm. 

"Yes? What, you want me to let you nap in a sock for a while? Is that what you've been wanting this whole evening?" he joked, though his face twitched as he saw a glare spreading across the angel's face. "Er, did I say something wrong?"

"I want..." he began, almost unable to form words as he felt his stomach jump. It wasn't as though he could turn back from this now. "I want you to swallow me."

Silence enveloped the room for a solid minute, Crowley staring blankly down at the angel in his hands, who was quickly flustering after the words left his mouth. 

"You...want me...to _what?"_ he finally coughed out; Aziraphale could see the tension rising in his shoulders, feel the pulse under him quickening. He'd been too hopeful, and now the evening was most likely going to be filled with strained silence at very best.

"I'm sorry, I suppose it was an awfully stupid idea." he muttered, redness filling up his face as he tried to climb off the hands that held him. "I'm sorry for bothering you with this."

"Wh-no, no." he quickly stuttered, fumbling to pull Aziraphale back in his grasp. "Angel, look, I-I'd do anything to please you, but-you want me to _eat_ you? I could never hurt you, you know that. Is this supposed to be some sort of punishment, or-"

"No, dear." he said softly, feeling a hint of shameful tears sting around his eyes. "Don't worry about it. Just set me back on the floor, and we'll forget all about this."

" _Angel_ , if it's something you want, I'll find a way to do it for you, but...you have to tell me just what that is, alright?" he said, bringing his hands back to his chest and used a thumb to lift up the angel's chin. "Please, talk to me. Tell me how I can make you happy."

"...Do you remember back in Eden, that day when we were about to get caught by one of your kind, and you-and you swallowed me?" he managed, clamping his jaw tightly as he felt embarrassment wash through him. 

" _Satan_ angel, that was a long time ago...thought you'd never forgive me. What about it?"

"I...I didn't... _not_ enjoy it. It made me feel all strange, so very... _close_ to you. Everything was all dark and wet, and I felt strangely...safe. I wanted to stay there for a while longer."

"You actually _liked_ it? That's why you ran off like someone twisted your wing feathers?" he breathed, puzzled. 

"Yes, and if we did something like that now...I think I'd very much enjoy it. I trust you, wholly and completely, know you'll always take good care of me. Is it too much to ask? If you don't want to, we can just go back to how things were earlier this evening. It's just a little fantasy I suppose, one I can certainly live without."

"As I've already said, if I can find a way to satisfy you, I'll do it. You just have to tell me how." He gently pet his finger over the angel's throat, smiling as he felt him slump slightly against it, sighing out a long breath. "Tell me how, angel. Tell me everything."

-

Aziraphale sat staring at a clock, hands restlessly fidgeting on his knees. He sat on the sofa, eyes constantly glancing around for any sign of Crowley. Nearly an hour had passed since their discussion, and while he was nearly jumping out of his skin with excitement, he was also feeling incredibly inpatient. 

He knew he was supposed to be acting casual, picking up a book from a side table and skimming through the pages, as if he was just going about a regular evening- one before living together with someone. 

He'd strolled through the cottage, checking over their garden, picking out a leftover piece of cake from the kitchen...pretending as though he was nothing but a regular human going about a calm evening in. He half-hoped he'd find the demon was watching from behind some corner, already fully aware of his favorite places to sneak around the house. He glanced around, but didn't see a single sign of him anywhere.

Setting his dessert plate down on the table next to him, he tried to entrench himself in his story. He soon realized it wasn't even a story, rather a collection of poetry. Any other time it might be nice to go over the silky pages and re-read all his favorite works, but he could hardly focus on anything except his racing heart.

He dipped his spoon down into the sponge cake, decorated with a thing coating of powdered sugar and strawberries. Not even the honeyed, floral flavors could distract his mind, but it helped relax his tight jaw as he bit down. He tipped a glass of sweet moscato into his mouth, taking little sips to quench his dry throat.

" _Ssssomebody's_ got a _sssssweet tooth._ " came a low voice behind him. He jolted, whipping his head around to see the beast's scaly torso pressing against the sofa. When he looked up, Crowley was hovering above him, grinning down at him smugly. His first instinct was to chuckle at his dedication to character, but remembered he was supposed to play along. That's right...he was only an ordinary man, going about his own business. He should rightfully be terrified.

"Oh-oh my goodness! What in the name of Heaven are you?!" he said sharply, voice not quite loud enough to be a yell. It'd take some time to relax into the act, feeling a twinge of embarrassment. "What are you doing in my house you-y-you monster?!" he bleated, stumbling up to his feet and standing frozen in place.

"Here for what'sss been promisssed to me." The demon was wasting no time in trying to grab hold of him, and Aziraphale ducked out of the way of his hands, bolting away and making a show of running towards the door that led to the hallway. The beast gave him a bit of time to make it there, only to simper with pride when the angel discovered that the knob was firmly locked. It would've been easy enough to use the smallest of miracles to open the thing, any number of cheats to make the night so much easier for him, but he was already quite enjoying this newfound vulnerability. 

Crowley soon crept up behind him, almost noiseless save for the rustle of carpet under smooth scales. The angel tried to dash past him, jumping over a loop that found its way around one of his heels, only to be knocked over as another lashed around his stomach. He never made it to the floor before he felt coils winding around every which way round him, encasing him till he could move neither arm nor leg. He wriggled with what space he could, firmly bound, and every movement seemed to make his restraints tighter. It was never enough to hurt, but he feigned a few petrified sobs. 

"Quiet down now, pretty thing. Sss'not as if there are any other little humans to hear you." the demon said steadily, sliding to lay on his back next to the flickering fireplace as he looked up at his caged prize. "You sssimply made things too easy, didn't you? Living out in the middle of nowhere, nothing but foressst and meadow everywhere you look. Don't you get lonely?"

"I-I like...the quiet." he choked out, keeping his eyes squeezed shut as he continued to struggle against the impossibly large bindings. To any normal human, Crowley really would look like a monstrosity, owning a strength and dexterity that couldn't be evaded, teeth longer and sharper than usual, tongue flicking out obtrusively with every few words. The edges of his mouth seemed to be somewhat seamed together, as if to allow room for crowded rows of fangs, and his char-stained claws etched patterns into the floor with splintering screeches; during the scuffle, Crowley had managed to knock over the coffee table and a lit candle that was sitting on it was thrown to the ground in the process. Thankfully whatever impressions he was leaving on the floor caught the flames as they leapt up, now woven into organized designs that danced around the two of them. _What a show off,_ he thought. "Oh-what are you?! Why're you doing this to me?"

"You can call me Crawly, and I think you already know why." he spoke, a piece of paper floating down from the ceiling and landing right in front of the angel's chest. He knew just from a glance that it was only their marriage license (well, one of them, he'd lost track after so many proposals over the years), though the words were mixed around and smudged with dark red ink a bit to appear more threatening. He felt a smile creep out of his scowl, but kept his expression firm. The demon plucked it up with his claws, looking down at it with a haughty laugh. "You really should read contracts before you sign them. They tend to come with a few extra _ssssurprises._ "

"What?! I've never signed such a thing. Why would I?" he muttered defiantly, tipping up his chin. "I'm an honest man, never dabbling in any sort of occult business. You must have me mistaken for someone else, some poor sinner who's never done one good deed in his life." 

"That sso? Sssn't this your name right here?" he said with a long grin, pointing to a scribble of golden handwriting. " _Aziraphale?_ How else would I know your name, where you live?"

"I-there are any number of ways you could've done so, monster. I go to church every Sunday, begin every morning by praising Her-God's name. I know better than to do something so utterly shameful."

"Oh, but that just isn't true now isss it?" he chided, the coils rippling around the angel as if he was caught in an ocean tide, pulled closer to the demon by some unholy current. "You wanted something didn't you? Got bored of always playing by the rulessss, hm? Because it sssseems to me like the thought of giving yoursself up put a great sssparkle in your eye. Hardly took any coaxing. You just wanted some excitement. You got what you wanted, and now you have to pay for it."

"How did you even know?! Oh-I didn't think anything would come of it!" he wailed, biting back a fit of laughter. "It was only a book. I-I couldn't find it anywhere else, anywhere at all. I don't think even the highest of lords could've found it...I thought nothing would happen. It didn't seem sensible at all! It was right in my grasp, after years of searching. How could I have been expected to resist?" He hadn't the faintest idea of what the book in question would've been-though if he stopped to think about it he really might've gone to such extreme lengths to get his hands on some of his favorite novels if he were mortal. Either way, he made another attempt at trying to free his arms, inching his shoulders upwards, but it was no use. "Please have mercy! I'll do whatever I must to cleanse my image in the eyes of Heaven."

"Hell doesn't let these things go unnoticed. You're much too usssed to humans and their incompetence." he said simply, slowly sliding across the floor to circle his catch. Aziraphale tried to track him with his eyes, but the beast fled out of his sight as he reached behind him. "Aren't you tired of all their promisssess? They never mean what they ssay, always looking out for themselvesss. It becomes boring, especially when all you want-" The angel jumped as he felt a tongue whip against the back of his neck. " _Is for sssomeone to properly take control of you."_

Aziraphale instinctively tried to jerk his hand up at the touch, feeling a ticklish prick and a hint of wetness, but could scarcely move a muscle. He shook his head, writhing desperately within his confines.

"I- have hardly an idea of what you mean! All I want is to improve this world in every way I can. I don't deserve...whatever it is you plan to do to me, monster. I may not be perfect in God's sight, but-"

"I can promise you, _God's not watching_." he whispered, suddenly against his ear, lightly scooping the shell of it between his teeth and burying his tongue in the center. "And trusssst me, you're perfect in mine." 

There was a abrupt flash of light that filled up the angel's vision, static overtaking his limbs as he tried to understand what was happening. In a moment, everything was dark, and he felt strangely lightweight. He reached blindly with his hands, just to find the beast staring down at him in a circle of light. He was still surrounded by coils, but now he'd been shrunken down just like before-and somehow the sensation of being pulled into it without any control of his own gave him a shudder of thrill.

"There we are, all better now. I'll be patient for you tonight, give you a head star-" he began, though Aziraphale didn't wait for him to finish, bolting towards the sofa, which now towered over him. "Hm, trying to get me riled up already? Oh, this is going to be ssso much _fun_. Alright, I'll even count to a hundred."

The angel quickly looked for some place to hide. He already knew all the usual spots where Crowley would sneak when he wanted to hide, so those would certainly be the first place the demon would look. He supposed the goal was to be caught, but he was already enjoying the chase so much! He wanted to keep up the game just a little longer.

He looked up at the table by the couch, which now looked quite monumental from his perspective. He knew the best place might be inside a book, or perhaps somewhere under a shelf...but then he imaged what it might be like to be atop a cake much larger than himself. His mouth began to water.

One tiny little miracle wouldn't hurt, would it? 

He quietly snapped his fingers, appearing at the top and silently dashed over to find a way to hide behind it. He'd heard of the term _hiding in plain sight,_ and wondered if it might work in this kind of situation. The demon wouldn't expect such an obtrusive spot, and he might be able to spend a good hour enjoying the massive dessert before he was found. Maybe even the entire night!

Though he was checking over his shoulder the whole time to make sure the beast couldn't see what he was doing, he must've sensed the use of a miracle, because as soon as the angel materialized on the table he could hear the counting skip over fifty seconds. He had only ten left, and tried to helplessly bury himself in the crumbling cake before time ran out, tugging his legs in after. He'd never realized how unyielding something feather-soft could feel when you were hardly larger than a roach, and sighed with frustration as he heard the counting stop. It'd have to do.

The sounds of steps echoed outside of his little hiding place, and he kept himself still as possible. "There's not _really_ anywhere to hide you know." came his voice, somewhere far above where the angel was huddled. "It doesn't matter where you go. I'll find you, and take _what'sss rightfully mine_." Aziraphale couldn't help but shudder at those words, trying to tear a handful of the cake to his left and stuff it in his mouth, get his mind back in the present moment. The situation did begin to dawn on him, that he was quite literally surrounded by one of his favorite desserts. He took another bite.

"You're really bad at this, you know." he heard suddenly, the voice much closer, freezing in place as the tip of a spoon slid down behind his feet. "Ssso _greedy,_ going straight for decadence. I should've expected no less from you. Can you be blamed? The world rarely can give enough to satisfy, esspecially if you've been trying for sssso long to live by some imaginary concept of goodness and perfection." Aziraphale started trying to dig his way through the cake in front of him, feeling the spoon slip down a few more times, each time just a few centimeters away from him. "Sssuppression gives way for _indulgence_."

He felt the plate being picked up, watching the view change as the demon sat down with it in his lap. Not only that, but he'd been scooping out slice after slice, leaving just enough space for Aziraphale to burrow into till nothing was left. The angel ended up sitting pitifully in a pile of crumbs, lurching up to run off the slippery surface only to be softly pushed back down by the utensil.

"Ah, jussst look at you. You're all covered in disgusting human food, such a waste...we've got to wash that off. How else will I be able to properly _tasssste_ you?" he said with a wicked grin, plucking the angel up with his claws by the back of his vest and dropping him in what was left of the wine. He wobbled around as the beast tilted it in a circle, raising it up till it touched his lips. "Think I could use a drink."

Aziraphale jumped, feeling the glass slope backwards and wine rush past him, using his hands to feebly secure himself before gravity got the best of him. They were short, small, teasing sips that heightened the sense of smallness he felt.

"W-ait, wait, wait!" the angel cried as he neared the rim, clinging to it with quivering fingers. "You can't-please!" he grabbed hold of the tongue that swept out to flick over his cheek, nuzzling his face into it. "I'll do anything, anything you ask!" The glass disappeared from sight, and the angel ended up sitting in a puddle on one of Crawly's palms. He clasped his hands together, staring up with wide eyes. 

"Really? Anything?"

"Of-of course. I don't know...what it is exactly it is that demons like, but I could find it! I collect all sorts of things, and maybe-"

"Oh, but I don't want anything _elsssse_. I have just what I want right here."

"But-oh dear..." he muttered, slouching to his knees and covering his face with his arms. "Whatever have I gotten myself into?"

"Come now, relax, my pretty little thing. You've nothing to worry about. I'll keep you nice and sssafe" 

"You can stop lying, beast. I know you're about to tear me to bits, make me suffer for my foolishness."

"Why would I? You're so lovely, so sssoft and pleading...no, I'm keeping you all for myself. Forever." He started raising the angel up towards his face once more.

"No! Stop with your lies." he squeaked, feeling lips press gently against his shoulder. "You're going to eat me, aren't you?!"

"Well, you're right about that...but that isn't so bad, hm? Think of how nice it'll feel when I've ssswallowed you down, all snug and warm. You won't have to worry about a thing. I'm _ssssstarving_ , little dove, and you're the only thing that can sssatisfy me." The angel felt another kiss press against his back, then another and another as a claw worked to lift up his shirt. "I want to properly tasste you. Will you take all these off for me, or do I have to?"

"Ah! No no, I can do it myself." he stuttered as he quickly fumbled at his buttons, redness washing into his skin as the sides of his wine-soaked shirt slipped down by his hips. Lips soon joined with his skin, lightly shoving him forward onto his stomach with the force of them. "Is this...really necessary? If you're so keen on-mm!-dinner, then why not get on with it?"

"I'm going to properly take my time and enjoy you, and...I think you might jusst come to like it too." he whispered, making a pleased sound as Aziraphale finally managed to wriggle out of the rest of his soggy clothes. His skin was moist from the drink, skin prickling with the chill of air. He had to admit that the warmth of every light touch, each breathe that puffed down over him was quite pleasant. 

"Come now, turn around for me." Crawly murmured, nudging his sharp nose under the angel's torso. "Don't hide. I want to sssee you." Aziraphale flinched, but resigned to letting the beast push him over onto his back. His legs trembled, twitching at the feeling of kisses being planted on his tender stomach. "I should've come for you long ago, regardless of any contractss. If only I could've known your _flavor_...you're sso very _ssssweet_."

"Oh-do stop talking like that!" he whimpered, feeling the first hint of hot tongue prod against neck. "You horrible creature, you only want to prolong my fear."

"Fear? Or _anticipation?"_ he growled, using two thumbs to spread the angel's thighs apart and hold them steady as he swept his obscenely long tongue across his whole body, starting at his groin, where an effort was quickly beginning to form without his permission and all the way over his face. "Hm...what do we have here?" he simpered, using the very tip of his tongue to flick over newly-created clit. "My, you really are getting excited."

"That isn't my fault, loathsome thing." he gasped, arching himself into the touch despite his words. "You only want to humiliate me, make me react shamefully."

"I'm not forcing anything, dove. You're doing it all by yourssself." 

"I'm not! I-ahh!" he whined, the demon beginning to lave his cunt with short, small swipes. Aziraphale reached blindly for something to grab onto, finding no option but that same serpentine tongue, quickly tugging it down into his arms. " _Please!"_

"Already?" he tutted, tail twitching on the other end of the sofa. "Aren't you keen? Well, I don't think I'd be able to wait much longer anyway. I'm so fucking _famished_." 

"You-you're really going to...?" he whimpered, watching helplessly as the demon's jaw started to lift open. The sharp rows of teeth were outlined by the light that radiated from the fireplace, eyes matching with a glow of their own. He felt the palm under him shifting, raising him up higher and higher till he stared down at the open mouth below, flanks held by two fingers. The view inside was so wet, so red, and he could feel the puffs of hot air blowing against his as the beast breathed. "You can't be seriously planning to-"

"I am." he said simply, grip around the angel growing lighter, "Any lassst words?"

"Oh god, I-just...please be gentle, Crawly?" he finally sighed out, head bowing and hands coming up to cover his eyes. 

"Of courssse, little dove. Won't hurt a ssingle one of your feathers." he said with a long smile, jaw opening once more this time as a snarl rumbled through his throat. All in an instant, the hold around Aziraphale slid away and he began to fall freely. The beast's tongue caught him quickly, slipping into the warm mouth with ease. Aziraphale's heart was pounding even more as he realized where he was now, seeing nothing but darkness all around. He momentarily tried to feel around with his hands, but the tongue under him began moving, small shifts that felt like currents. He realized soon enough that he was being _tasted_. Steadily and thoroughly savored.

At first, Crawly was considerate enough to let him move about as he wished, groping his way back to the front. He pressed his hands on the roof of the mouth, coaxing it to open. It unlatched a crack, letting him run his fingers along the slender fangs in admiration. He pushed his chest out and above the row of teeth, peering up with a hopeful expression.

"You're not _really_ going to do this, are you Crawly? As you can see, I'm not appetizing at all. There's-there's plenty of cake left in my kitchen and-you're free to take that and anything else you like! It's all free for your taking." The beast gave an amused chuckle that reverberated all around him, an index finger coming up to pop him gently back into place, tongue tugging him backwards with a slurping sound as the jaw clamped shut once more.

Everything was slippery, warm and dripping, every inch of his body wet with saliva. Each time he tried to reach out and grasp whatever he could get his hands on, he was swept back off his feet and deeper into the cavern. He didn't need to breathe at any point, but still let out a few deep pants, body beginning to fall slack as he yielded to being devoured.

 _"You're absolutely sure about this?"_ came a voice, not going from inside or out of his enclosure but from his mind. All the movements stilled, the game drawing to a halt as the demon waited for a response. Aziraphale didn't bother speaking, wrapping his arms around the tip of the beast's tongue and rocking his hips against it with a little moan, enjoying both the friction and the knowledge that Crowley would feel and taste everything. That little moment between the two of them only made the flutter in his chest grow, feeling safe as ever even now, in such an unfamiliar yet dearly loved space.

It wasn't long before he could feel the surface under him moving, bringing him further and further towards the edge of the demon's throat. Crawly held him there, suspended next to it as Aziraphale's heart thudded violently. There was a strong push, falling backwards as the beast apparently tipped up his chin. 

The walls around him contracted, his body easily slipping down into the slickness of throat. That's when he started to lose touch with his thoughts, too absorbed in how hot and tight everything felt, rubbing against him, pushing him down with a few good gulps.

Crowley was never one to care much about accurate anatomy, and the angel could certainly tell as much as he glided down the passage. There was hardly a curve or slant that he passed, not a hint of proper organ structure. Just what the demon needed at any given time. It didn't matter; Aziraphale was enjoying it immensely.

He soon found himself in a dark cave of heat, the thud of a heartbeat echoing all around. There were soft, spongy ridges and grooves that curved everywhere around. His surroundings were warm and wet, drenching him with every undulation that squeezed and pulled at him before releasing once more as it constantly churned. He nestled himself comfortably in a particularly cushy hollow, relaxing his body into the experience. He knew there wasn't a hint of stomach acid, or anything else that could hurt him for that matter, but he enjoyed the idea that he could be a means of satisfaction to this enormous beast around him. 

He knew this was truly the closest he'd ever been to Crowley, in every single sense. The concept that he could surrender himself so wholly to the being he loved more than anything, feel the ever-present flow of affection he'd known since almost the beginning of time so raw and deep within him...he couldn't see, but he could feel absolutely everything. 

As the seconds ticked by, he felt his body becoming warmer, more sensitive. He pressed himself closer into the surfaces around, trying to rub himself against anything, but everything was moving and slippery; he could hardly get a hint of friction.

He tried to use his hands, bucking up his hips into slick and unsteady fingers that quivered too much to stay in place. He tossed his head back, desperately trying to arch himself closer, feel more of that searing adoration. Thrashing and twitching, he leaned into the constant pulse, heart rate so fast it could suffocate him- and he'd still be perfectly safe. He'd never felt so safe in his life, right here in the midst of the one he loved.

When light pooled into his vision, he was laying on the floor, a soft blanket under him. Crowley was hovering above, looking down with concern as he used a cloth to wipe at the angel's sticky face. He looked down to see that he was back to his normal size, and really was a mess, his entire body sopping wet. Threads of his hair stuck to his forehead, and he weakly tried to sit up. He felt a serene sort of weakness, as if an itch he'd had for a couple thousand years had finally been scratched, and without hesitation reached up his arms to wrap around his demon's neck.

The beast was still in his partially serpentine form, tail moving over to wrap around one of his ankles affectionately as he readily bent down to rub at the angel's shoulders.

"Are you alright? I couldn't stop worrying that something might go wrong- did anything hurt?" he questioned quietly, shifting around to check over Aziraphale's shuddering body. "You look positively dazed-fuck, was it more frightening than you'd expected?"

"Oh, if only I could describe to you grateful I am." he sighed, head falling to the side, letting his limbs drift to the sides freely as he knew Crowley would keep the both of them securely connected by touch. "I never imagined I'd actually be able to do this, and you've satisfied me so wholly..." his words were soft and small, hardly able to raise his voice above a whisper. "I'm so pleased with you, so very proud of you, my dear. How can I possibly repay you?"

"Wasn't I the one who was just _payed?"_ he said amusedly, rubbing circles down Aziraphale's throat as he leaned in for a long kiss. Aziraphale took the opportunity to glide a hand down the demon's groin, feeling a bulge that twitched at his touch. " _Mhhg!_ _Fuck.._."

"You poor thing, that must be painful. Why didn't you take care of yourself already?" 

"I had to-you were..." he began, though gulped his words down as the angel fumbled at his belt. "Are you sure you're not too tired? You look like you can hardly sit up."

"I won't be needing to do anything myself, will I Crowley? Won't you do all the hard work for me?" he murmured playfully, letting his thighs drift open to his sides, a hand sliding down to graze over his clit invitingly. "You can use me as you please, if you'd like...though I suppose I should clean myself up first. I'm a proper mess." He looked eagerly at the dripping, slanted cock that sprung up across from him, tongue grazing over his upper lip. He was tempted to take the entire thing in his mouth, but didn't want to do a single thing that required moving right now.

The demon bent down and eagerly grabbed Aziraphale's knees, pulling them even further apart and reaching his head down to his cunt. 

"Why the Heaven would you do that? Your body's all dripping wet, and honestly, angel, I've never seen anything so tempting." he growled out, inching his tongue between labia as he spoke. "To think _I_ made you like this..." he muttered, lapping down the center, alternating between light and heavy strokes. He curiously prodded a finger at his angel's entrance, another following in with ease, fluids trickling down over his palm. "Holy-angel, did you already come?" 

"Perhaps? I don't honestly know...I sort of lost myself while I was in there. It was all so much at once, everything feeling so good, so _hot_. I could...I could feel your love all around me. Pure and unfiltered by skin." The demon made a small choking sound in the back of his throat, sliding up to nestle his face in the folds of Aziraphale's neck. 

" _Angel_..." He could feel the beast burning against him, and wiggled his hips closer so that their bodies would touch. 

"It's alright, darling, I've got you...but I need you right now, _please_. I want you to feel my love as well. I doubt it's going to take very long at this point." Crowley nodded against him, picking himself up enough to slide his searing cock inside with a hissing groan. " _Ahhh_...there we are." he moaned, smile curling around his lips. "Smooth as butter...you're always so eager to please me, fill me right up. Do what you like, dear, I'm just going to lay back and enjoy you."

"I- _ghk_ -Aziraphale, you're fucking _melting_ around me." he whimpered, head buried in the angel's shoulder. He pressed in a few long strokes, a hand feeling up his sticky stomach. "I don't think I'm going to be able to last...or be gentle for much longer." he said with a pant, gripping onto Aziraphale's knees to drag them closer to the floor, shoving himself deeper.

"That's just what I want. I believe my body's been teased long enough." he looked down admirably at how his hips were flush with the scaly torso, glimmering golden hues in the flickering light. " _Yes!_ Just like that. Just like that." he purred, head falling back into the softness of the blanket as he was rocked into, body stretching and softening with every thrust.

"Like this?" He reached two fingers down to knead at the head of the angel's clit, movements going shallow for a moment. "Do you want it right here?" he whispered, the tip of his cock dragging across Aziraphale's g-spot, "-or perhaps like this?" he rammed in deep, an unintentional growl escaping his throat. 

" _Ah!_ How am I possibly supposed to choose? I want everything at once, everything you can possibly give me." he started arching himself closer. "Oh- _Oh!"_ he gasped, a lump pressing into him for a few seconds before pulling out again, movements once again turning shallow and slow. "Crowley, you absolute _monster!_ Don't you dare pull that ou- _mmM!"_ he whined, tilting his head up enough to see a swelled section at the base of the demon's cock. It was being repeatedly driven back inside, and each time it filled him to the brim, leaving no part of him unattended to.

"You like that? Seems perfect for a _greedy little thing_ like you. I know what you want, what you need. You always want more than anybody else could ever give you, but I'll always indulge your gluttonous desires, my positively _ravenous_ angel." he said with a wicked grin, pounding him into the blanket with enough force to make the floorboards creak.

"Yes!" he cried, reaching his hands up to claw into the demon's back. Crowley pet along the angel's clit with every thrust, angling himself closer. "I'm so close, I-I feel like I'm being swallowed up all over again. I'm hardly- _Amhh_ -the greedy one, am I? You just can't stop making a _mmm_ -meal out of me. You're nothing but a terrible, starving beast, are you?" 

"You're hardly one to judge, sucking me in so well. Just look at you." he panted, pulling out long enough to hover his dripping cock over his work, poised above the stiff, throbbing cunt. "Look at how you're trembling." He nudged a fingertip over the twitching clit, smiling as Aziraphale moaned and bucked his hips up to meet his hand.

"Yes!" he sobbed, spreading his thighs farther apart as if in encouragement. "Oh please, please don't stop! I need-"

"And I'm just a _terrible, starving beast_ , hm?" he snarled, pulling the two swelled, slick folds of labia together and swiping his cock lightly over them a few times. Aziraphale whined, arching himself higher to meet the touch, but the demon pushed him back down. "Insatiable. You just want to be stuffed, don't you?"

" _Yes, oh god yes!"_

"Then lay back and let me feed you." he finished with a shaky grin, sliding his tongue across the angel's open mouth.

"Please, dear, I need you. Fill me till I can't think of anything else. You're utterly marvelous, everything I could ever- _ahhh!"_ his words caught in his throat as Crowley finally slammed in again, lasting only a few more thrusts before his eyes rolled back and vision swam, a warm lightness filling up his body as pleasure coursed through his being. 

He could hear harsh snarls rumbling through the beast above him, eyes squeezed shut as he held the angel down by the knees, gushing heat into him. Even as Crowley slumped down on top of him, he could feel a steady flow streaming in as pressure from the knot emptied and eased. He felt a little disappointed he wasn't able to catch it all, spend dripping down between his thighs and onto the blanket, but he was still perfectly full. He gave a long, satisfied sigh, slouching back in an exhausted heap.

Crowley took a section of the blanket under the angel and wrapped it over the two of them, hand brushing over Aziraphale's stomach as he pressed closer. The fire was cooling to smokey embers behind them, and he gave it a harsh look, immediately sending it back into large, panicked flames. 

"Well, today certainly went better than I ever could've imagined." the angel murmured, head sinking into Crowley's arm. "You were absolutely _fantastic_. I think I'll be spending the day in tomorrow." 

"That ought to teach you not to hide your desires from me." he whispered, voice muffled. "I have to know...was that really how you wanted everything?"

"Oh, _much_ more, darling. Is it, ah...is it alright if we do it again sometime? I think I might've found something I could just become dreadfully addicted to."

"Of course. How could I resist, now that I know the taste of you?" he chuckled, kissing at his neck. "...There was something indescribable about having you at my fingertips, someone so precious to me contained in a body so small, one that I could place at my center and know you'd feel everything, love everything."

"That's how I felt too." he breathed, rubbing a finger fondly over his husband's dreadfully overtaxed lips. "-And I did. I've never felt anything so fervently."

"... _ngk_ , I'm getting all sappy. What do you say we sleep for a couple months like this?" he grumbled, huddling himself closer.

"Ah, perhaps just one night."

" _Fine_ , fine, but I still want to hibernate with you this Winter."

"Whatever you say, dear." he chuckled, shaking his head and letting his eyes drift close. "Just me sure to wake me up in time for breakfast tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Art made by yours truly (bc who else is gonna supply this community with tiny Zira??) 
> 
> https://imgur.com/a/PFmM3H2 (shhh don't look at the shitty background...yes I know I can't draw...just look at teeny tiny Zira)


End file.
